The present invention generally relates to filling containers with fluid, and more specifically relates to refilling ink cartridges.
Ink jet printers are a popular form of printer used with computers and similar applications involving document printing or graphics preparation. Typical ink jet printers have replaceable ink jet cartridges with built-in print heads. While replaceable ink jet cartridges are a convenient manner of supplying ink to such printers, the cartridges are necessarily expensive due to their complexity and the provision of print heads with the cartridges. Cartridges provided by manufacturers are typically not designed to be refilled when the ink supply runs out. It is well known, however, that such cartridges have useful lives significantly longer than that provided by the initial supply of ink. As a result, there have been substantial efforts directed at providing a simple, easy-to-use system for refilling cartridges with ink.
The present invention provides an easy-to-use refill apparatus for refilling a refillable container. The refill apparatus includes a compressible container containing ink and a compression device that holds the compressible container in alignment with the container to be refilled. In use, the compression device compresses the compressible container thereby causing ink to flow from the compressible container to the refillable container.